vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko (Yaiba)
Summary Gekko served as a secondary antagonist in the Kaguya Arc of the Yaiba series. He was at first a part of Kaguya’s invasion force on Earth a thousand years ago. However, he was defeated by the original Ryuujin and lost his right eye. During Kaguya’s 1000-year slumber on the Moon after her defeat at the hand of Ryuujin, Gekko created havoc on the Moon but was captured and imprisoned. A thousand year later, Kaguya launched another invasion on Earth, facing Yaiba, who inherited Ryuujin’s powers. After discovering that she can return to her true primal form by sucking the extract of Sayaka, Yaiba’s friend, Kaguya had Gekko freed from prison and ordered him to capture Sayaka, promising him the entire Japan. Gekko raided the Mine residence to capture Sayaka, but despite proving superior to other Moon rabbits, Gekko was overwhelmed by Yaiba’s Ryuujin-ken. He then raided Area 666 in Kaguya’s base, taking the terrifying Demon King Sword. With this sword, Gekko proved too powerful for Yaiba and later even the combined powers of Yaiba and Onimaru. It took the duo a newly-developed technique, the Furaijinha, to defeat him. Gekko later fused with other Moon Rabbits into a being that in turn fused with True Form Kaguya into a being that in turn fused with Earth. Kaguya and all her henchmen, Gekko included, were eventually sealed into the planet’s core by Yaiba. After the event of the Yamata no Orochi, Kaguya and all her underlings returned to the Moon, hoping to restore it back to a beautiful planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly much higher | At least 7-A with Crescent Slash, at least High 7-A with Half-Moon Slash Name: Gekko Origin: Yaiba Gender: Male Age: At least 1000 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic rabbit native to the Earth’s Moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy attacks, can fuse with other beings, living or inanimate, and add their abilities to his own Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly much higher (fought Ryuujin in the past, although he was defeated) | At least Mountain level with Crescent Slash (even with its power reduced, the attack still overwhelmed Ryuujin Yaiba's barrier, which withstood Onimaru's Tornado Slash. Also destroyed both Ryuujin Yaiba's fireball and Onimaru's Tornado Slash at the same time), at least Large Mountain level with Half-Moon Slash (overwhelmed Giant Yaiba's barrier, which is much stronger than his normal barrier. This attack later created a massive mushroom cloud even when seen from the atmosphere. Later stopped the Furaijinha, which is much stronger than the Tornado Slash or the Raijin Slash individually) Speed: Unknown, possibly Massively Hypersonic (fought Ryuujin Yaiba and Fuujin Onimaru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, at least Large Mountain level (survived the Furaijinha, which destroyed his Half-Moon Slash) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee range with sword, hundreds of kilometres with energy attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Gekko is very over-confident. He is unable to break free from his fusion if his ears are cut off. Fusion with a human greatly restrains his true power Key: With his club | With Maou-ken Equipment and Techniques Gekko club 1.jpg Gekko club 3.jpg|Bazooka mode Gekko club spear.png|Spear mode Gekko club 5.jpg|Releasing Mochi monster Gekko's mochi.jpg|Gekko's Mochi monsters *'Club:' During his first raid on the Mine residence, Gekko used a club that resembles the tool used by Japanese to make mochi (a traditional food) on New Year event. This club has alternate modes such as bazooka or spear. Gekko can also use this to release blob monsters that resemble mochi. These monsters separate into independent beings if they are cut into pieces and are used mostly to immobilize the enemy by sticking themselves to him. * Demon King Sword (魔王剣 Maoken): A sword of terrifying power originally created by Kaguya to protect the Moon, but its power proved too much, resulting in the current un-inhabitable state of the Moon and thus the sword was secured in Area 666 of Kaguya’s base. After his first attack on the Mine residence failed, Gekko intruded Area 666 and took the sword, and with it he easily overpowered Yaiba with the Ryuujin-ken. This blade can turn the evil spirit of the user into energy attacks. In the entire series, Gekko has demonstrated the ability to use 2 of the 3 special attacks: Gekko crescent.jpg Gekko crescent 2.jpg Gekko crescent 3.jpg Gekko crescent 4.jpg 1. Crescent Slash: The weakest special attack. Gekko concentrates dark energy into a large black sphere which he then throws at the enemy. The first time he used it, Gekko destroyed a town despite Yaiba’s barrier and seawater diminishing the power. Gekko half moon.jpg Gekko half moon 2.jpg Gekko half moon 3.jpg Gekko half moon 4.jpg Half-Moon 1.jpg Half-Moon 2.jpg 2. Half-Moon Slash: The second-strongest special attack. While concentrating dark energy, the sword illuminates a massive area. When the concentration process is completed, from the illuminating sphere, a dark sphere comes out and Gekko throws this at the enemy. The first time it was used, it destroyed a city despite Giant Yaiba’s barrier blocking the attack. The second time it was used at full power, it created a huge explosion that could be seen from the atmosphere and left a massive crater. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Rabbits